villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Compress
Atsuhiro Sako, more known by his Villain name Mr. Compress, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is regarded as one of the smartest Villains in the world, and acts as the brains of the League of Villains. He is voiced by Tsugou Mogami in the Japanese dub, and Kent Williams in the English dub. Personality Mr. Compress is the most intelligent member of the league, as he is said to be one of the most smartest villains in the world. He is a man of humor with a talkative nature. He respects the idea of having to choose your own values, rather than have them be given from others. Thus, he remained sympathetic to his fellow teammates, yet was disappointed with the U.A students. He also seems to be confident in his actions, as shown when he kidnapped Fumikage Tokoyami, even though he was only assigned to capture Katsuki Bakugo. Despite his normally humorous nature, he seems to hold grudges against those who wronged him. As after losing his arm to Chisaki, he didn't hesitate to ruthlessly compress the former's arm in an act of retribution. History Forest Training Camp Arc Mr. Compress first appears in Establishing the Bakugo Bodyguard Brigade, where he is standing on a tree, after successfully captured the U.A. student, Katsuki Bakugo. The rest of the U.A. students confront him, as Izuku Midoriya demands him to release Bakugo. Shoto Todoroki then freezes the tree that Mr. Compress is standing on, but quickly avoids his attack. Mr. Compress states that their attack was to make a point, how there's more than one perspective to look at the situation. He then criticizes the students for having their perspectives and values chosen for them. Mezo Shoji then notices that Fumikage Tokoyami was also kidnapped as well, revealing that Mr. Compress had sneaked up on them. Initially, Mr. Compress had only intended to capture Bakugo, but after witnessing the power of Tokoyami's Quirk and Moonfish's defeat, he believed that Tokoyami would also make a great ally among the league. Todoroki attempts to trap him with his ice wall, but he managed to escape and inform the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad that their mission was complete. He begins to escape, but was eventually stopped by Midoriya, Shoji and Todoroki, right after meeting up with Dabi, Twice, and Himiko Toga. Dabi tells him to dodge his flames, in which Mr. Compress uses his Quirk to compress himself, allowing Dabi to freely burn the three boys. While Toga and Twice face off with Midoriya and Todoroki, Mr. Compress prepares to leave with Dabi. However, when going through his pocket, he realized he was missing the two marbles containing Bakugo and Tokoyami. Shoji reveals that he took them from him when he wasn't paying attention, much to his surprise. Dabi calls him an idiot, but Mr. Compress simply tells him to wait. Eventually, Kurogiri opens a warp gate for the squad to escape. Dabi was angered that they didn't have Bakugo and Tokoyami, but Mr. Compress revealed that he hid the two in his mouth, while the marbles that Shoji took were Todoroki's ice attacks compressed. The two then begin to depart, but Yuga Aoyama managed to fire his laser in Mr. Compress' face, causing him to spit out the marbles. However, he was quickly able to recapture only Bakugo after their escape. Hideout Raid Arc Mr. Compress was among the rest of his teammates in the hideout. He and others watched the media, in which Tomura explains to Bakugo that they are not simply aiming to destroy today's society, but to recreate it as he believes the current society they're living in is falling apart. Mr. Compress explains to Bakugo that they're not a simple group of criminals committing petty crimes, but they're all working together to achieve a common goal. Once Bakugo is set free from his restraints, he immediately begins to strike Tomura and attempts to face off the other villains, in which Mr. Compress notes his foolishness for not being rational. He then prepares to compress him once more, but the hideout is suddenly raided by All Might's raid team. The heroes have the villains restrained, until they are set free by All For One, who then sends in Nomus to hold off the heroes. Once they are sent outside, Mr. Compress, along with Magne and Spinner attempt to recapture Bakugo once more, but are eventually defeated. The three are then transported away by Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Shie Hassaikai Arc Twice returns to the League of Villains' new hideout with a supposed new member named Kai Chisaki. In reality, however, Chisaki had no interest in joining the league, but rather use them to accomplish his goals on becoming the next ruler of the underworld. Magne refused and attempted to get rid of him, but was quickly blown apart by Chisaki's Quirk. Mr. Compress attempts to confine him, but Chisaki then blows his arm away, refusing to being touched. After Chisaki's defeat, he was being transported away by the police. The League of Villains, however, had their own plans of Chisaki. Accompanied by Mr. Compress, Spinner and Dabi, Tomura led a highway chase to the police. They are briefly confronted by the Pro Hero, Snatch, but after a lengthy battle, Mr. Compress was able to confine him, containing Dabi's blue flames. When Mr. Compress asks Dabi if he would die, Dabi was overall unsure, since he only saw his upper half turn into sand. Mr. Compress and Tomura then confront the helpless Chisaki, in which they both proceed to destroy his arms, leaving him in a humiliating state. With Chisaki left in a "quirkless" state, the League of Villains begin to make their leave. Meta Liberation Army Arc Powers and Abilities *'Compress': Mr. Compress is able to trap anyone or anything into little marbles by compressing them, inflicting no damage done to them at all. The person trapped in the marbles temporarily lose their Quirks, making it very easy for Mr. Compress to kidnap them. However, anything compressed with them will remain active; when he compresses Snatch, he is being consumed by Dabi's fire, which stays with him and kills him while he is trapped in the marble. *'Enhanced Speed': Mr. Compress has demonstrated a degree of impressive fast movements. He is capable of moving from one place instantly to another, as shown when running on top of the trees over the U.A. students. He was also able to avoid Shoto Todoroki's attacks, even when unleashing his special move, Giant Ice Wall. *'Genius Intellect': Being the brains of the league, Mr. Compress possesses a high degree of intelligence. Using his prep time wisely, he was able to kidnap Katsuki and Fumikage with ease, as well as bait the U.A. students for fake marbles in his pocket. External Links *Atsuhiro Sako - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Criminals